1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate, particularly a (optical) laminate for use in displays such as CRTs and liquid crystal panels.
2. Background Art
Most of laminates, especially displays such as liquid crystal panels, have a construction including a luminous body, a reflector plate, a polarizing plate, an anti-dazzling film, a hard coat layer, and a transparent substrate. The hard coat layer is provided mainly for protecting an anti-dazzling film and is generally formed by curing a heat curable resin. In order to improve the mechanical strength of the hard coat layer, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 80472/1996 and 70606/1999 propose exposure of an ionizing radiation curing resin or the like to an ionizing radiation for crosslinking curing to form a hard coat layer.
On the other hand, in recent years, there is an ever-increasing demand for a reduction in thickness in displays used in cellular (portable) phones, small notebook computers and the like. In order to meet this demand, the present inventors have made an experiment in which a transparent substrate having a thickness which is half of the conventional thickness (100 to 70 μm) is coated with an ionizing radiation curing resin or the like to form a coating which is then exposed to an ionizing radiation for crosslinking curing to form a hard coat layer. As a result, it was found that curling occurred in the hard coat layer, making it difficult to form a polarizing plate or an anti-dazzling film.
Accordingly, at the present time, the development of a laminate with a reduced tendency for curling in a hard coat layer is strongly desired.